


Underlying Notes

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Inspired by Music, Introspection, Music, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and music. Written for JWP #31: Once More With Feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underlying Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Random character musing on music. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Some of my earliest training in auditory deduction came from music. Hearing the melody, the theme, and predicting what would come next first came into play with the limited variability of the music in the standard hymnals. It was simple enough to apply what I learned there to my violin lessons, both in the progression of practice on endless scales, and the gradual increase in complexity of the music itself. Simple tunes provided limited options, limited choices. More advanced pieces opened up more possibilities, but still followed rules and structures that allowed an astute observer to deduce the likely progression. Bach is precise, almost clinical; Beethoven direct in his choices; Mendelssohn determinedly classical yet emotional. As for myself, I am a specialist in the solo violin.  
  
I did not have many opportunities to play music with others in my youth. I heard many ensembles, but did not perform with them. Somewhat solitary by nature, I became a soloist partially through inclination, but also from lack of opportunity to do otherwise. Outside of certain disguises and cases, I never found time to practice with or play in a group.  
  
At least, not when it came to music. In criminology, however, I learned an entirely new way of listening, of performing. Much of it is soloist work, yes, but also conducting, and orchestrating; listening and deducing the underlying notes, the patterns, from what fragments I hear. Most importantly, I discovered that I do not always wish to play solo. Sometimes – and often the best of times – I find my greatest performances, my most enjoyable experiences, as the lead instrument at the head of a small chamber orchestra, or a simple duet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 31, 2016


End file.
